


XX.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [22]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: No sabe qué tienen las bibliotecas. Quizá sean los pasillos oscuros y vacíos. Quizá sea que están prácticamente solas. Quizá sea la obligación de ser silenciosas. No sabe qué exactamente, solo que Chloe es incapaz de resistirse a ello.





	XX.

**Author's Note:**

> Voy un día a la biblioteca y pasa esto. No sé muy bien qué pensar de mí misma :')

 

El silencio en la biblioteca es pesado y espeso, Beca lo puede sentir alrededor de sus hombros como si fuera una gruesa manta de diez capas. Le hace detenerse, cohibida, a mitad de escribir una palabra en su ordenador, porque tiene la sensación de que está haciendo demasiado ruido al presionar las teclas.

La ausencia del constante _clack clack_ de los dedos de Beca sobre el Mac llama la atención de Chloe, quien está sentada al otro lado de la mesa en la biblioteca. El rasgueo de su Pilot azul sobre el papel de la libreta también se detiene cuando alza la mirada para cruzarla con la de la morena por encima del borde del portátil.

Una ceja pelirroja se levanta apenas dos centímetros, pero Beca no necesita más para saber cuál es la pregunta que le está haciendo. Se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza, tranquilizando así cualquier preocupación o duda que Chloe pueda tener.

Las dos vuelven a sus respectivos trabajos: Chloe está preparando una presentación que tiene en un par de días, mientras que Beca va por la palabra 500 de un ensayo de 2.000 que tiene que entregar también en un par de días.

Van algo cortas de tiempo, pero teniendo en cuenta que esta tarde en la biblioteca es la más productiva que han tenido en… Bueno, sinceramente, desde que entraron en el extraño limbo al que caen las amistades en las que se introduce el elemento del sexo pero nunca se habla de ello a un nivel de: ¿qué somos?

Tampoco es que Beca sienta necesidad de mantener esa conversación, está feliz con las cosas tal y como están. Cruzar la línea con Chloe ha sido, hasta el momento, pura diversión y gratificación en forma de orgasmos cada vez más cercanos a trastocar su mundo.

Ahora sabe que todos esos años de ejercicios vocales sirven para _mucho_ más que la a cappella, y da gracias todos los días a las tendencias algo tiránicas de Aubrey – algo que nunca pensó que fuera a llegar a pasar.

Claro que, otra cosa que nunca pensó que fuer a llegar a pasar es el hecho de que hayan tenido que acabar en la biblioteca por el simple motivo de que las últimas veces que han intentado trabajar estando en un entorno más privado, se les acabó yendo un poco de las manos.

Beca todavía recuerda las veinte páginas de Word que llenó de puro sin sentido, línea tras línea de letras aleatorias puestas juntas e intercaladas de símbolos solo porque parte de su hombro aterrizó en el teclado de su Mac cuando Chloe la llevó al orgasmo con su lengua.

Así que, sí, hicieron el pacto de pasar la tarde entera en la biblioteca porque ambas tienen responsabilidades que llevan ignorando demasiado tiempo y no pueden seguir así.

Llevan dos horas y media de máxima concentración, y de momento parece que a ambas se les está dando bien la tarde. Están avanzando bastante en sus respectivas tareas y no les está costando demasiado mantenerse cada una en su lado de la mesa.

Beca debería haber sabido que esta calma no iba a durar mucho más.

Todo empieza cuando está vagando frente a la estantería que encuadra la zona de las mesas en busca de un libro sobre teoría musical que su profesor les recomendó que usaran como fuente de información, mejor que Wikipedia.

Su móvil, el cual lleva guardado en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, vibra justo cuando está cogiendo el libro de la estantería. Desde la mesa, su portátil emite un suave _plin_. Con las manos ocupadas por el tomo, que es del grosor de un ladrillo, decide que el mensaje puede esperar.

Chloe está mordiendo el culo de su bolígrafo, aparentemente concentrada en lo que está leyendo en sus apuntes, así que Beca nunca sospecha de ella.

Deja el libro al lado del portátil y guía el puntero por la pantalla de su portátil hasta la aplicación de iMessages que tiene abierta en el Mac. Ahí, arriba del todo, en el chat que tiene con su mejor amiga, está la notificación que espera por ella.

**Chloe Beale (18.39)**

_Pantalones nuevos? O_O_

Beca alza la mirada por encima del borde de su portátil y arquea una ceja, en un silencioso: ¿en serio?, al que Chloe solo contesta con una sonrisa torcida que advierte peligro en 101 lenguajes diferentes.

Pero la morena decide picar. Solo por ver qué pasa.

**Beca Mitchell (18.41)**

_Sip_

_Por??_

**Chloe Beale (18.41)**

_Nada_

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a su documento de Word para recordar qué era lo que quería buscar en el libro. Va al índice para encontrar el número de la página donde puede estar el término que necesita, y empieza a pasar hojas hasta quedarse por la mitad.

Solo que, apenas acaba de empezar a leer el primer párrafo de ese capítulo cuando su ordenador emite un suave _plin_. Esboza una mueca de disculpa ante la mirada de reproche que recibe por parte del bibliotecario, y se apresura a silenciar el Mac.

**Chloe Beale (18.47)**

_Te quedan bien_

_Sobre todo en la zona del culo ;)_

La morena carraspea, y sus manos tienen un ligero temblor cuando las desliza por el trackpad para quitar la ventana de iMessages de la pantalla.

Durante otros diez minutos o así, Chloe se mantiene en silencio. Beca ni siquiera ve dónde tiene el móvil, asume que encima de sus piernas, así que se toma como una buena señal que sus dos brazos estén sobre la mesa todo el rato.

Se levanta para devolver el libro a la estantería y ver si algo más le llama la atención, pero por el camino su móvil vibra en sus vaqueros. Esta vez, no hay _plin_ que lo acompañe, pero Beca ya sabe perfectamente quién ha sido.

**Chloe Beale (18.55)**

_Te hacen MUY buen culo_

**Beca Mitchell (18.56)**

_Lo he pillado Chlo_

_Gracias_

_No hace falta que sigas_

**Chloe Beale (18.56)**

_Entonces deja de pasearte_

_Me distraes_

Beca se encuentra a sí misma mordiéndose el labio inferior al saber que tiene toda la atención de Chloe. Ni siquiera lo hace aposta, no es una decisión que tome de forma consciente, pero sus caderas tienen un poco más de balanceo en sus siguientes pasos hasta la estantería.

El iPhone vibra en su mano con una nueva sucesión de mensajes y la morena puede sentir la respiración atascarse en su garganta antes incluso de leerlos.

**Chloe Beale (18.57)**

_Son tan ajustados_

_No puedo evitar preguntarme…_

_Me cabría la mano entre tus piernas?_

Beca exhala un jadeo que amenaza con escapar de su garganta con un volumen que, en este silencio, sería ensordecedor. Apoya una mano en la estantería que queda a la altura de su codo para estabilizarse y mete un par de respiraciones en sus pulmones.

**Beca Mitchell (19.02)**

_Chloe_

_Joder_

_Aquí no_

**Chloe Beale (19.02)**

_Por qué no?_

_Te has fijado en el pasillo de cine?_

_Es estrecho, oscuro y recóndito_

_Nadie ha entrado en él desde que llegamos_

**Beca Mitchell (19.03)**

_Es una bibLIOTECA._

**Chloe Beale (19.03)**

_No hay nadie_

_Ahora mismo estás llamando más tú la atención, ahí parada sin hacer nada, que si me levantase y tú me siguieras a los cinco minutos_

_Seríamos rápidas_

_Estoy segura de que ya estás empapada_

_Yo lo estoy_

Esta vez, a Beca sí que se le escapa un gemido audible y lo disimula rápidamente con una tos. Mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se haya dado cuenta, pero las otras dos personas que hay en la biblioteca están con cascos.

Lo cual, se da cuenta con un poco de retraso, no es realmente un dato que le ayude a calmarse porque solo ayuda a que vea que Chloe tiene razón.

Solo hay dos personas en la biblioteca aparte de ellas, y ninguno queda cerca del pasillo de cine, que está en un extremo y zigzaguea hacia el fondo. La única persona que es verdaderamente peligrosa es el bibliotecario, pues sale de su despacho cada diez, quince minutos para devolver libros en distintas secciones.

Beca sospecha que no es la primera vez que alguien ha tenido la misma idea que Chloe. Lo puede ver en la mirada del hombre y en el hecho de que su suministro de libros que colocar sea tan variado y aparentemente interminable.

**Chloe Beale (19.09)**

_Sé que te lo estás pensando_

**Beca Mitchell (19.09)**

_No_

Mentirosa, dice una vocecita que se parece mucho a la de Chloe desde algún rincón de su cabeza.

**Beca Mitchell (19.09)**

_Aunque estemos casi solas, el bibliotecario sigue aquí_

_Podría pillarnos_

_Olvídate Chloe_

_No necesito ese tipo de trauma en mi vida_

**Chloe Beale (19.09)**

_Le he estado observando_

_A y cuarto siempre se toma un descanso para ir al baño_

_No vuelve hasta y media_

_Son 15 minutos_

La mirada de Beca se desvía sola hacia la cristalera que separa la biblioteca del pequeño despacho del bibliotecario. Puede verle sentado en una silla en el interior mientras mira algo en su ordenador de mesa, controlando el reloj con la mirada.

¿Puede ser que Chloe esté en lo cierto? ¿Puede ser que el hombre sea tan rutinario que siempre se toma el descanso en el mismo momento y siempre tarda lo mismo? ¿Puede ser que tuvieran una ventana de quince minutos para actuar?

Dios, ¿de verdad se lo está pensando _en_ _serio_?

Le cuesta un poco creérselo, ella nunca ha sentido morbo por mantener relaciones sexuales en un sitio público. Y Chloe nunca ha mostrado interés en esto en los meses que llevan haciendo lo que sea que están haciendo.

Y no será porque no ha habido oportunidades…

Nunca ha sentido morbo por el sexo público, por la posibilidad de que les pillen, pero la tela de sus bragas parece estar contando otra historia bastante diferente.

Se pasa una mano por la frente mientras suspira, sintiéndose acalorada y confundida. Chloe despierta en ella deseos que Beca nunca pensó que poseía. Con solo un par de palabras susurradas en su oído, la morena se encuentra _anhelando_ algo en lo que _nunca_ se había parado a pensar.

Su iPhone vuelve a vibrar.

**Chloe Beale (19.13)**

_Puedo ver cómo aprietas las piernas_

_Ambas sabemos que eso no te va a aliviar nada_

**Beca Mitchell (19.14)**

_Chlo…_

**Chloe Beale (19.14)**

_El resto de la tarde puede llegar a pasar MUY lento estando así de cachonda_

_Yo podría ayudarte_

_Piensa en lo bien que te puedo hacer sentir_

Beca está prácticamente temblando de necesidad, y ni se molesta en contestar a los mensajes. Chloe no lo necesita.

La morena no sabe qué tienen las bibliotecas.

Quizá sean los pasillos oscuros y vacíos. Quizá sea que están prácticamente solas. Quizá sea la obligación de ser silenciosas.

No sabe qué exactamente, solo que Chloe es incapaz de resistirse a ello.

**Chloe Beale (19.15)**

_Mira en tu mochila_

_Te he dejado un regalito_

Beca se gira con ayuda de la estantería, sintiendo sus rodillas inestables como si en vez de huesos las tuviera rellenas de gelatina. Tiene la sensación de que se tambalea igual que un marinero en plena tormenta, pero si es así nadie parece darse cuenta.

Nadie se está fijando en ella, y eso sigue sin ayudar.

No sabe en qué momento se ha levantado Chloe de la mesa porque no ha escuchado el chirrido de las suelas de sus Converse sobre el suelo recién abrillantado, pero su silla está vacía y Beca tiene una sospecha bastante certera sobre a dónde ha ido.

Su mochila sigue encima de la superficie de madera, con la cremallera abierta, tal y como la dejó ella al sacar su portátil de su interior. Sin embargo, cuando levanta la tela de la parte frontal, descubre algo en su interior que está _muy_ segura de que antes no estaba ahí.

Las bragas de Chloe.

Resiste el impulso de meter la mano y cogerlas, en su lugar las convierte en puños en la mesa y hunde la cabeza entre sus hombros para intentar calmar su agitada respiración.

Se sobresalta cuando el bibliotecario cierra la puerta de su despacho tras el y da un giro a la cerradura con la llave. Beca intenta no parecer muy sospechosa cuando el hombre cruza frente a ella, un par de mesas más allá, sin apenas dirigirle más que una mirada de reojo.

**Chloe Beale (19.16)**

_Ven a buscarme_

Beca no necesita que se lo diga dos veces. Baja la tapa de su portátil con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, pero su mente está tan ocupada pensando en otras cosas que ni siquiera se para a hacer una mueca.

Intentando mantener un paso calmado, rodea las estanterías que ha estado mirando antes para entrar por la parte trasera y, solo por si acaso, da un rodeo por la sección de arte y publicidad hasta llegar al pasillo de cine.

Al final, en una de las zonas menos iluminadas, puede ver a Chloe recostada contra la estantería. Su postura es relajada, pero los ojos de Beca se centran con precisión casi militar en la mano que acaricia de forma distraída su pierna.

Es algo completamente inocente si no eres Beca y sabes que, debajo de esa falda de patinadora negra, no hay nada.

Si no sabes que Chloe está tan excitada como ella, y esos roces solo están sirviendo para excitarla aún más.

Ahora que están fuera del alcance de las miradas, protegidas tras madera, cuero y papel, Beca no se molesta en acompasar sus pasos a un ritmo normal y prácticamente corre por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde está Chloe.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja es simplemente pecaminosa, y Beca siente el poco autocontrol que le queda desaparecer en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido. Sus manos se enredan en mechones pelirrojos y acerca sus cabezas para un beso, muriéndose por poder explorar el interior de la boca de Chloe con su lengua.

Chloe, sin embargo, la detiene con dos manos en sus hombros antes de que sus labios puedan hacer contacto y sacude la cabeza en una negativa.

\- Demasiado ruidoso – susurra.

Beca frunce el ceño, sin molestarse en ocultar su decepción. No le dura mucho, solo el tiempo que le lleva recordar lo que Chloe ha dejado en su mochila y lo que eso significa. Atrapa el labio inferior entre sus dientes, disfrutando de ver cómo la atención de la pelirroja se desvía a ese punto y la imita.

La morena acaricia con sus manos la suave piel de los muslos de Chloe, y esta se recuesta hasta apoyar toda la espalda en la estantería y separa las piernas. Los dedos de Beca son tan suaves como el roce de una pluma, pero suficiente para hacer que el músculo tiemble bajo ella.

Exhala un torrente de aire inestable cuando llega a la unión entre pierna y pelvis y sus yemas siguen teniendo únicamente piel a su alcance. Sabe que es estúpido haber esperado otra cosa cuando ha visto las bragas en su mochila con sus propios ojos, pero ver que Chloe realmente está desnuda bajo esa falda termina por hacerle desmoronarse.

Se agacha hasta que sus dientes se cierran en torno a un pezón a través de la fina tela del jersey que lleva Chloe puesto y escucha su respiración atascarse en su garganta. Dedos exigentes se convierten en un puño alrededor de su pelo y tiran hasta que los ojos de Beca pican con lágrimas.

Su mano nunca llega a tocar allá donde Chloe más la quiere, por más que sus caderas lo pidan con súplicas silenciosas.

Pero, consciente de que no tienen mucho tiempo, Beca se deja caer de rodillas en el brillante suelo de la biblioteca. El frío del granito traspasa la tela de sus vaqueros, aunque ella solo tiene atención para las piernas que se abren más, ofreciéndose a ella.

Se relame antes de meter la cabeza bajo la falda negra y dar un lametón que le sabe a gloria. Escucha el quedo _thud_ de Chloe dejándose caer completamente contra las estanterías y un muslo se engancha sobre su hombro.

La mano cerrada en su pelo sigue tirando a medida que Beca se entrega completamente. Lame, sorbe, muerde, todo con el cuidado constante de no hacer demasiado ruido y de ser rápida. Sin embargo, sabe que Chloe no está cerca.

Saca la cabeza de debajo de la falda y vuelve a incorporarse, reemplazando su lengua con su mano. Las yemas de sus dedos se empapan en seguida y dibuja círculos que van desde lo más amplio a lo más pequeño, centrándose en el clítoris de Chloe.

La pelirroja engancha un brazo en su cuello, juntando sus cuerpos hasta que no queda ni una gota de aire entre ellas y hace un poco difícil el ángulo en el que la muñeca de Beca tiene que trabajar, pero va a ser ella quien se queje. No cuando puede sentir a Chloe temblar contra ella y escuchar sus jadeos en su oído.

\- ¿Es esto lo que querías? – murmura Beca sobre la piel de su cuello, depositando un beso boquiabierto para no hacer ruido alguno –. ¿Un polvo rápido y en secreto?

Sus dedos hacen un ligero ruido acuoso al moverse, pero es tan bajito que se pierde entre las estanterías.

\- ¿Te pone saber que alguien podría pillarnos en cualquier momento?

Chloe asiente y suena un gemido casi inaudible. Aprieta a Beca más contra ella para poder usar la mano que tiene alrededor de su cuello para taparse la boca, sus caderas se vuelven locas al seguir el ritmo brutal de la morena.

Beca siente una mano tantear a ciegas, y con mucha torpeza, en su cintura y se separa ligeramente para poder mirar entre sus cuerpos y ver qué está ocurriendo. Ve los dedos ágiles de Chloe desabrochar el botón de sus vaqueros y bajar la cremallera con una serie de tirones.

El aire desaparece de sus pulmones cuando la mano de la pelirroja desaparece en el interior de la apretada tela negra. El espacio es estrecho, pero Chloe consigue hacerse un hueco entre sus piernas y empuja con el dorso de su mano contra las costuras hasta que las separa un poco.

Beca está tan empapada que los dedos de Chloe se deslizan en su interior sin problema alguno. Pierde el ritmo por la repentina sensación y hunde la boca en el jersey de la pelirroja para ahogar un gemido.

Juntas, vuelven a moverse entre laboriosas respiraciones y el sonido de sus respectivos dedos saliendo y entrando de sus interiores.

La excitación del momento, y la que ya traían de antes, juega a su favor. No les lleva mucho tiempo hasta que Chloe llega al orgasmo y los espasmos de su cuerpo empujan su mano de la forma correcta contra el clítoris de Beca.

La morena siente una bola de estrellas explotar tras sus párpados cerrados y su cuerpo se agita con sacudidas de puro placer. Todo su peso descansa sobre Chloe, que es capaz de mantenerlas a ambas de pie gracias a la estantería contra la que están apoyadas.

Se quedan un rato así, una contra la otra, disfrutando de los restos de sus orgasmos y de su calor corporal. Cuando sienten que han vuelto a sus cuerpos en su totalidad, comparten un beso tan suave y lento que es casi cómico.

Recomponen sus ropas, Chloe gira su falda hasta que la cremallera vuelve a estar contra su espalda y Beca se abrocha los pantalones, enganchándose la parte delantera de la camiseta en la cinturilla.

\- ¿Quién sale primero? – susurra Beca, peinándose sus ondas castañas con los dedos.

No tienen tiempo de decidirlo, pues en ese momento el bibliotecario rodea la esquina del pasillo de cine con los brazos en jarras. Solo le falta una linterna encendida en la mano que poder apuntar directamente a sus caras.

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí? – pregunta.

Beca se queda congelada, pero, por suerte para ella, Chloe es rápida a la hora de inventarse excusas. Es una especie de super talento suyo.

Se gira con una sonrisa inocente hacia el bibliotecario y asiente. En su mano, de una forma aparentemente mágica, ha aparecido un libro cualquiera de la estantería contra la que estaban apoyadas hasta hacía apenas unos minutos.

\- Sí, Beca me estaba ayudando a buscar un libro – explica en un tono de voz que cumple con los requisitos de silencio, pero es suficiente como para que el hombre le escuche desde donde está.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – continúa preguntando él –. Quizá yo pueda ser de más ayuda.

Beca contiene las ganas de bufarle, porque si acaso tuviera idea alguna de lo que estaban haciendo de verdad entonces sabría lo que acaba de insinuar. Chloe le clava un codo en las costillas de forma disimulada y sonríe.

\- Ya he encontrado el que buscaba, pero a lo mejor me es útil alguno más – continúa mintiendo con una naturalidad que hasta a Beca le cuesta creer que sea una estrategia que se va inventando sobre la marcha –. ¿Qué tenéis sobre el cine surrealista?

Antes de que la morena se dé cuenta, Chloe ha entablado conversación con el bibliotecario sobre cierto proyecto de investigación que tiene que entregar y qué material podría ayudarle, y se está alejando con el hombre hacia la zona de las mesas.

Beca se deja caer contra la estantería y deja escapar un resoplido incrédulo.

* * *

 

**Beca Mitchell (20.06)**

_Tú crees que lo sabe?_

_Siento como que nos mira raro_

**Chloe Beale (20.06)**

_Son paranoias tuyas Bec_

_No estábamos haciendo nada cuando nos pilló_

**Beca Mitchell (20.07)**

_Pero a lo mejor nos escuchó y estaba esperando a que hubiéramos acabado para no vernos así_

_Estoy segura de que lo sabe_

_Además, el pasillo debía de oler a sexo_

**Chloe Beale (20.07)**

_A lo mejor nos vio, a lo mejor no_

_Qué más da_

_Lo importante es que ha sido lo más sexy que he hecho en mi vida_

_A ti te ha gustado?_

**Beca Mitchell (20.07)**

_Ha estado bien_

_Fue… Excitante_

**Chloe Beale (20.07)**

_Estaba pensando…_

_La próxima vez, en el probador de una tienda ;)_

**Beca Mitchell (20.08)**

_CHLOE!_


End file.
